La mañana después
by BarricadeOfLove
Summary: El Viernes significaba noche de fiesta para el grupo de nueve estudiantes que compartían piso. La fiesta fue un desfase, dirigida por Grantaire era imposible que no fuera así, pero, a la mañana del Sábado, las cosas se han puesto patas arriba. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la noches de cada uno de estos estudiantes?


El día después

_No vuelvo a beber. _Gruñó la bestia recién despertada. _Lo juro._ Siguió, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, como de costumbre. El juego de la absenta le había sentado fatal, con suerte los demás estarían igual de mal que él en ese momento. Echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que había despertado. No era la suya. Si le hubieran pedido una palabra para definir el sitio habría dicho: Princesa Disney.

Era la típica habitación rosa, de niña rica de papá, ¿dónde cojones se había metido? Pues bien, resultó que nuestra bestia, en la discoteca, había sido cruelmente despreciada por Enjolras una vez más, y, dolido por las palabras del líder decidió irse. Resultó que al ir hacia la entrada tropezó con una jovencita y terminó pasando la noche con ella. Apenas podía recordar detalles, pero no le había parecido tan mala noche, después de todo.

Grantaire llevó la vista al bulto que dormía profundamente a su lado, era una joven guapa, de mejillas sonrosadas, de esas que dama miedo tocarlas por si se rompía su piel de porcelana, era la imagen de la castidad. _Pero de casta tiene lo que yo de santo. _Pensó él, sonriéndose. No le dio tiempo a hacer ninguna observación más, pues una voz grave se escuchó en la planta baja de la casa. El rey llamaba a su princesita, y el bandido que había asaltado su cama debía huir. Se asomó por la ventana, cada escalón que subía hacía la situación más agobiante, pero le dio tiempo a vestirse y a saltar por la ventana hacia el porche, y del porche a la calle, sin ser siquiera visto por el hombre, que sólo se encontró a su hija dormida en la cama.

XXX

La cabeza le daba más vueltas que una atracción de feria. _Menuda nochecita. _Rebuscó entre las sábanas él móvil, sin abrir los ojos, y cuando lo tuvo los abrió lentamente, poniendo la cámara de frente para mirarse la lengua. No había reparado en lo llena que estaba la cama hasta que vio un bulto color negro reflejado en la cámara. No recordaba mucho de la noche, pero sabía de quién se trataba. Sus adorables rizos negros recorrían su cara, despeinados, pero aun así era adorable, estaba más guapa que nunca. Su querida Musichetta.

Se removió un poco en la cama, y entonces fue cuando notó un segundo bulto. Esto empezó a asustarle. ¿Quién más se había metido en su cama? Era incapaz de recordar absolutamente nada de la noche. Se quedó blanco y petrificado al ver la cabeza calva sobresalir por las sábanas, estaba al borde de la cama, con un brazo tocando el suelo, el otro abrazado a su cintura. Bossuet y Musichetta. Ambos en la cama, abrazándole la cintura. ¿Se había acostado con ambos? ¡Con la de enfermedades horribles que eso podría traerle! _No,no,no,no,no y mil veces NO. _Se deshizo de los brazos de ambos y se deslizó hasta la parte baja de la cama, huyendo de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño, estaba más blanco que un fantasma. Se encerró en el baño y comenzó a ducharse, pudo darse como dos o tres duchas, lavándose a conciencia. _Se acabaron los viernes de fiesta. No vuelvo a probar nada de lo que Grantaire me dé. No vuelvo a beber absolutamente nada._ Murmuraba el pobre médico enfermo mientras se pasaba la esponja por todo el cuerpo, casi arrancándose la piel en el acto.

XXX

Si la suerte nunca había estado de su parte, aquella vez menos. Había conocido a una muchacha tras el juego de la absenta, era una joven hermosa, de rizos negros y ojos azules, que parecía interesada en él. La invitó a un par de copas, y más tarde le propuso acompañarla a casa, con tan mala suerte de que, de repente, un chico se acercó y se presentó como el novio de la chica. Bossuet apenas pudo verle la cara, entre la iluminación del sitio y el exceso de alcohol consumido fue incapaz de reconocer la cara que tenía delante. Tampoco le hacía falta, si era su novio, no había más que hablar. _La suerte fue que no me pegara una paliza._ Se dijo, con su humor siempre activo.

Como no tenía nada que hacer y la mayoría habían desaparecido o estaban "ocupados", decidió volver a casa, iba tan borracho que ni siquiera se molestó en buscar su habitación, directamente fue a la de Joly y se tiró en la cama, durmiéndose al instante en que su cuerpo cayó. Ni siquiera se enteró de que ya había dos personas en la cama. Y las dos personas tampoco parecieron enterarse de la presencia del nuevo inquilino. Cosas de la borrachera.

Al despertar, molesto por la luz del sol en los ojos, escuchó la ducha lejana y miró a su lado, de Musichetta, la cual él no sabía que había estado ahí, sólo quedaba su perfume, y un lejano olor a café haciéndose que venía de la cocina. Fueron éstas las pistas para saber que Joly había estado ahí con su chica. _Joder, Joly, espero que no hayáis hecho nada conmigo al lado… _Pensó Bossuet mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta, dándose un golpe con ésta al ir a abrir.

XXX

Era obvio que iba a ligar. Siempre lo hacía. Si una noche no se oían gritos femeninos salir de su habitación significaba que estaba enfermo, o que no estaba en casa. No recordaba la noche, sólo recordaba a Grantaire con una botella de absenta y vasos de chupito para todos los que quisieran, la mayoría se apuntaron a jugar a Quién puede beber más chupitos de absenta seguidos, el muy bestia de R, como era obvio, ganó. _Espero que te estés arrepintiendo de tu victoria, cabrón. _Gruñía mientras observaba el lado de la cama que debería estar ocupado por una fémina. Pero nada, vacío. Pero había habido alguien, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Entonces, ¿adónde había ido? Las chicas jamás huían de él, eso era al revés.

Había un gran vacío de recuerdos entre Grantaire con la absenta y el cómo y con quién llegó a casa, pero seguro que estaba acompañado, habría sido incapaz de llegar sólo, y 'Ferre no había sido, porque se marchó tras verles beber absenta. Es lo único que recuerda. Decidió asomarse por la puerta, justo para ver como una cabellera negra entraba en el cuarto de Combeferre. _Vaya, ahí estás…Te has confundido de puerta, chérie. _Pensó, sonriéndose y yendo al cuarto de 'Ferre para sacar a la joven de su error antes de que al pobre 'Ferre le diera un infarto.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, despacio y sigiloso, y lo primero que vio fue a la muchacha besando a 'Ferre. _¡¿QUÉ?! 'Ferre, MI 'FERRE. ¿Ha ligado de verdad?_ Estaba totalmente sorprendido, ni siquiera entendía cómo era posible aquello, pero, por lo visto, así era…Se alejó de la puerta en seguida, pensando si su ligue se habría largado ya, supuso que sí y no le dio más vueltas. Se dirigió al baño, ocupado por Joly, y comenzó a hacer cola para que nadie le quitara su puesto, no podía empezar el día sin darse una ducha.

Tras él se colocó Feuilly, que aun iba dando tumbos y que estaba lleno de besos por toda la cara y tenía un número de teléfono apuntado en la frente, firmado por una tal M. Hasta él había triunfado, parece que la absenta de Grantaire no fue tan mala idea después de todo. Por el pasillo se podía oler el café de Musichetta, y un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de Joly indicó que Bossuet había dormido ahí. Éste mismo se presentó a la cola de los que esperaban para ducharse o simplemente usar el baño. Los tres se habían dignado a ponerse ropa interior antes de salir.

XXX

Con unos amigos como los suyos, le enorgullecía decir que no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol. Grantaire intentó echarle algo mientras no miraba, pero él era más listo, y no se dejó. Siempre se había considerado un gran defensor de las fiestas sin alcohol, al menos para él, no le hacía falta beber para pasarlo bien. A veces esto era un error y lo reconocía, pero aun así se negaba a probar más de dos cubatas. Además, alguien tenía que cuidar de los que se ponían peor al beber. Ese era él.

Llegó un momento de la noche, tras el famoso juego de la absenta, en el que todos empezaron a dispersarse y a ligar con las muchachas de la discoteca, y él, desinteresado en ese tipo de temas, decidió volverse a casa, al no encontrar a Enjolras por ninguna parte se tuvo que volver sólo, pero tampoco fue un problema para él, probablemente ya habría vuelto. Se equivocaba. Combeferre fue el primero de todos en llegar, y, tras meterse en la cama, durmió durante un corto rato, pues algunos de sus amigos empezaron a llegar a lo largo de la noche, y no venían con ánimo de dormir. 'Ferre podría reconocer a cada amigo y la persona con la que había pasado la noche. Algunos de los casos le sorprendieron bastante, pero nunca había sido un cotilla, así que se puso los cascos y se durmió escuchando música.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de su puerta abriéndose con un chirrido molesto le despertó, no pudo contener su asombro al ver a una joven morena y semidesnuda esparciendo su ropa por el suelo y colándose en su cama, como si no le importara en absoluto que él estuviese ahí. La morena llevó el dedo índice a los labios del chico, que aun seguía sorprendido, y después le besó descaradamente. ¿Quién era ella? Ni idea. ¿Por qué le besaba? Tampoco tenía respuesta para ello. La chica se apartó a los segundos, sonriendo.

-¿P-por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Combeferre, aun confuso, pero con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-Sshh…-Contestó la joven, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que bajara la voz.- Tu amigo es un creído, quería darle una lección.-Murmuró, sonriendo con ese descaro con el que lo hacía todo.-Mi nombre es Éponine, y espero verte de nuevo, guapetón.-Le guiñó un ojo y escribió sobre un papel su número, vistiéndose y saliendo de allí rápidamente. 'Ferre no llegó a entender lo ocurrido, tampoco le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a despedirse. ¿Acababa de ligar con el ligue de Courf? ¿De verdad? Pero ella no era igual que los demás ligues de Courf, eso le bastaba para llamar su atención.

Se asomó por la puerta justo para ver cómo la chica iba apresurada hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de los tres chicos que hacían cola para el baño. Los tres miraron al joven de gafas con una expresión de sorpresa y duda. Él se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto de nuevo.

XXX

_Los mataré a todos. Por la santa patria que los mataré. _Gruñó el jefe, sacando una pastilla del cajón junto a la mesa y tomándosela con agua. El muy imbécil de R le había puesto alcohol en la bebida, y probablemente algo más, y ahora la cabeza estaba a punto de convertirse en la mayor rebelión de la historia. Puede recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada, pero había un par de recuerdos que se le escapaban, o imágenes que no cuadraban del todo, por suerte no había llegado a perder el control de sus recuerdos.

R había estado toda la noche persiguiéndole y dándole la vara con que tenía que beber y pasárselo bien, que para eso eran los viernes, y que aquel viernes tenía que ser especial, porque sí, porque a él le apetecía que lo fuera. El rubio terminó por mandarle a paseo de la forma más despectiva y poco agresiva que sabía, y el chico, dolido, se fue. Pero no se fue solo. Le vio al rato abandonando la discoteca con una joven muy guapa. Entonces hubo celos. Grantaire le había malacostumbrado a que era el único en su punto de mira, a que le molestara con sus estúpidos piropos y a que le persiguiera. Grantaire se había convertido, sin querer, en algo que pertenecía a Enjolras. Era de su propiedad, aunque no le tuviese aprecio, ¿qué derecho tenía a dejarle y a irse con otra persona? Quería que le persiguiera a él y sólo a él, aunque le fuese a rechazar hasta el mismo día de su muerte. _Porque no me gusta R. Ni de coña. Pero, si tanto presume de apreciarme, pues que lo demuestre._

Estaba siendo cruel e injusto. Siempre lo había sido con Grantaire, no era nada nuevo para nadie, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse con él de una forma y esperar que aun así el pobre chico le siguiera persiguiendo. R no era su novio, ni siquiera le gustaba, o al menos eso era lo que se decía cada día, cuando tenía ganas de estar con él o de que le diera sus mimos a él en lugar de a Jehan. No quería admitir lo obvio.

Como venganza por aquel despecho, e inducido por el alcohol, se aproximó a la joven más cercana que encontró y trató de ligar con ella. Fue incapaz. La chica parecía interesada, incluso trató de besarle, pero él no era capaz de besar a una chica. Le avergonzaba reconocer que jamás, jamás había besado a nadie. Courfeyrac entonces fue su héroe y la cortejó por él. La joven, encantada, se fue con el chico de pelo rizado, dejando que Enjolras volviera a casa de una vez.

No había vuelto a pensar en aquella joven hasta que, al ir a abrir la puerta, la joven cruzó el pasillo y pasó por delante de él, guiñándole un ojo antes de irse por la puerta. El jefe llevó la mirada a los tres que esperaban a que el baño estuviese desocupado, que aun estaban impresionados por el logro de 'Ferre, y se colocó tras Bossuet.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Grantaire?- Preguntó, obteniendo un "no" de los tres chicos a la vez, cada uno con un tono más enfadado que el anterior. El juego de la absenta no le había sentado bien a ninguno, por lo visto.

XXX

Lo recordaba todo: Los besos desesperados, sus cuerpos chocando y fusionándose, una mano traviesa que se colaba en su ropa interior y tocaba con bruta torpeza, haciéndole soltar suaves gemidos de vez en cuando; los gemidos roncos y los rudos jadeos provenientes de un gigante más que de un hombre le acompañaban. Era música, era poesía, estaban bailando, y todo estaba adornado con la embriaguez provocada por el alcohol. El poeta había sido, en apariencia, el primero en despertar, y se dedicó a contemplar al hombre que tenía delante, el hombre por el que suspiraba en silencio y a quien escribía poemas que jamás se atrevía a entregar. Ese hombre bruto que siempre buscaba una buena pelea, estaba ahí, tumbado y dormido, a su lado.

Aprovechó el tiempo que tenía hasta que éste se despertara y no volviera a hablarle en la vida, porque sabía que eso sería lo que ocurriría cuando despertara. Se apoyó en su pecho, abrazándole con cuidado de no despertarle antes de tiempo y se dedicó a rememorar la noche que había pasado. De todos los que habían bebido, Jehan había sido el que menos, quizá porque había sacrificado el beber absenta por fumar porros, lo cual le daba la ventaja de que recordaba absolutamente toda la noche: Enjolras falló en el intento de ligar, Courfeyrac se llevó a la chica de Enjolras, R conoció a una hermosa jovencita que le resultaba vagamente familiar, Combeferre se largó a mitad de noche, Joly y Musichetta no duraron más que 'Ferre, Bossuet intentó ligar con una chica y Feuilly se la quitó de la manera más absurda posible. Era un resumen general de lo que había visto.

Casi al final de la noche Bahorel y él quedaron solos. Pasaron un buen rato de risas, fumando y dando paseos por la calle hasta llegar a casa. En el portal, el poeta se pegó a la pared y confesó, por culpa del alcohol, que Bahorel era muy atractivo, y éste respondió con un beso, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta que ambos se besaban con desesperación y subían las escaleras deprisa para entrar rápido en la habitación. Fue la noche de su vida. Nada de arrepentimientos, nada de llorar porque Bahorel se había ido con otra chica y le había dejado solo. No. Esta vez no. Por fin las cosas empezaban a cambiar…Le gustaría saber por cuánto tiempo.

XXX

_Joder. Joder. JO-DER. La puta cabeza. No vuelvo a jugar con R a nada que sea de beber. Hijo de puta. Le voy a partir la cara. _Pensó nada más despertarse, y el simple hecho de pensar le dolió. En su cabeza habían puesto una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. Horroroso. Pero no era todo tan malo, había alguien abrazado a su cintura, aunque no recordaba haber conocido a ninguna, probablemente fue después del juego. Le costaba recordar nada después de quedarse con Jehan. _Pobrecito, seguro que se tuvo que volver solo a casa._ Pensó, encogiendo un poco los hombros después.

La chica tenía pinta de estar buenísima: cuerpo delgadito, no demasiado pecho, muy poco, quizá, pelo entre rubio y cobrizo que brillaba con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana…Estaba con la cara tapada por la manta, así que se dispuso a levantarla un poco para descubrirla, curioso, pero lo que se encontró estaba muy lejos de ser una chica. _¡¿JEHAN?! _El pobre poeta había caído dormido otra vez, y Bahorel se acababa de quedar de piedra al verle. _No puede ser, sigo dormido, la absenta me ha jodido el cerebro del todo. _Se repetía, observando a su amigo ahí tumbado, abrazándole tan tranquilo.

El poeta despertó como si fuera un gatito recién nacido, mostrando unos ojos azules enormes que le miraban, al principio brillaban con un tono especial, luego, al ver la cara petrificada de Bahorel, le miró con miedo, como temiéndose lo peor. Bahorel se limitó a levantarse, buscar su ropa e irse sin decir palabra, dejando tras de sí la voz del poeta, que le pedía que no se marchara y que le escuchara.

El gigante salió al pasillo, encontrándose con las miradas de Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Bossuet y Enjolras, que empezaban a estar curados de espanto con tanto suceso extraño. Los miró con rudeza, amenazador, indicando que si decían una palabra los caparía a todos. Tras entrar en su cuarto, salió Jehan del suyo y empezó a llamar hasta que, cansado de escuchar sus lloriqueos, le dejó pasar.

-Bahorel…Yo no…Y-yo…-El pobre no sabía ni cómo empezar, temía la mirada del gigante, seria y fría, que en realidad sólo pretendía ocultar el dolor que sentía ante la situación.

-No me importa, Jehan…Ha sido sólo una noche, sólo quiero que tengas claro eso.-Contestó él, viendo cómo su amigo se rompía lentamente en pedazos. _Maldita sea. Soy un gilipollas._ Pensaba, mientras observaba cómo el chico trataba de mantener las lágrimas.

No era gay, jamás se había considera gay ni nada parecido, nunca le había atraído un hombre ni creía que lo hiciera jamás, pero Jehan no era un hombre. No era nada parecido a lo que había conocido en su vida. Era dulce y cariñoso, infantil de vez en cuando y a veces un poco rarito, su forma de vestir era lo más hortera que se podía echar a la cara, y le gustaba hacer coronas de flores en primavera. Y él era su protector. Siempre había cuidado de él con una preocupación especial, siempre tratando de que nada ni nadie pudiese hacerle daño, o se las tendría que ver con él.

Jamás había pensando en nada de aquello, en por qué tanta preocupación y dedicación al joven, simplemente lo hacía y punto, porque era un chico al que se le cogía cariño rápidamente. El resultado de aquella noche, la cual ni siquiera recordaba, era una gran confusión. ¿Le gustaba el poeta? ¿Estaba demasiado borracho? A saber. No tenía la cabeza para pensar.

Jehan se acercó a él despacio y le miró, como aquel que lo ha perdido todo, y dejó correr las lágrimas mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Me has gustado desde que me mudé a esta casa. Desde que me tropecé con uno de los pinceles de R y me agarraste antes de que pudiera caer al suelo de boca. Cuando me miraste y me sonreíste y dijiste "Más cuidado, poeta, no voy a permitir que mueras joven".-Comenzó a decir, entre lágrimas, Jehan. Bahorel recordaba con total lucidez aquella primera conversación, fue ahí cuando, sin darse cuenta, prometió ser su guardián protector para el resto de sus vidas.

Aun no podía decir que le gustara, pero verle llorar le destrozaba, y sólo quería hacerle parar. No le gustaba cuando lloraba, su sonrisa era lo que iluminaba sus días, si el poeta no sonreía, ¿qué haría él? Su sonrisa y su dulzura era todo lo que tenía. El poeta había seguido hablando y recordando los momentos que Bahorel habría rememorado millones de veces, quería hacerle callar de una vez, estaba acabando con él. Le estaba destrozando escucharle. En un acto de pura desesperación y frustración, cogió sus mejillas y le acercó para besarle. _Eso, cállate de una vez. Así mucho mejor._ Quería convencerse de que era para callarle, pero era mucho más que eso. Le estaba gustando. No. Le estaba encantando. Así era como se había sentido la noche anterior, no podía recordarlo, pero podía sentirlo.

No era gay, estaba enamorado, simplemente.

XXX

Le dolía todo y más, había pasado la noche de su vida, pero eso le había pasado factura a la mañana siguiente. La absenta –y no bebió más que un chupito– le había jodido pero bien, aun así podía recordar varios sucesos de la noche que eran dignos de recordar. La broma que le gastó a Bossuet, por ejemplo; el pobre se había puesto a ligar con la chica en la que él se había fijado primero, y, como la joven no parecía muy entretenida con el aguilucho, decidió que era su oportunidad de atacar. Aprovechando la oscuridad del local se puso entre ambos y dijo que era el novio de la chica, Bossuet, borracho como iba a esas alturas, se lo creyó y lo atribuyó a su suerte, dejándole a él con todas las posibilidades de ligársela.

Al principio la chica le miró con agradecimiento, y después, tras un rato hablando, bebiendo y bailando, Feuilly le invitó a ir con él a casa. La joven aceptó encantada y ambos desaparecieron de la discoteca sin dejar rastro. Iban dando tumbos por la calle y riendo por cualquier tontería, Feuilly le hablaba sobre Polonia y ella escuchaba con atención, como si fuera el tema más interesante del mundo. Acabaron, milagrosamente, llegando a casa, y a partir de ahí todo el alcohol bebido se le subió de golpe y apenas podía recordar ciertos momentos con la joven.

Al despertar rezó porque siguiera allí, pero, junto a Jehan, esa jovencita se había despertado pronto para no dejar más pista que un montón de besos en la cara de Feuilly y un número de teléfono en su frente, junto con la letra "M" como única pista de su nombre. El pobre supuso que la chica tendría que irse a casa temprano por cuestiones familiares y no le dio más vueltas, simplemente salió al pasillo, derecho al baño, donde Courfeyrac hacía cola. _Encima tendré que aguantar a éste idiota haciendo bromas._ Pensó, sentándose en el suelo tras él, que le dirigió una mirada divertida pero no hizo ningún comentario, parecía abatido por algo, no preguntó.

Tenía pinta de que la noche había sido interesante para todos. Musichetta estaba en la cocina haciendo café y Joly duchándose, eso significaba que habían pasado juntos la noche, pero lo extraño fue ver cómo Bossuet salía del cuarto de Joly. Le echó una mirada a Courf que decía claramente "_¿acaso se han montado un trío?" _Y una mirada de respuesta por su parte que lo afirmaba completamente. Nadie dijo nada y los tres esperaron con paciencia a que Joly terminara de darse quinientos baños seguidos. Pero otro suceso les sorprendió a los tres. Una muchacha salía del cuarto de Combeferre. ¿Acaso era esto posible? ¿'Ferre con ligues de una noche? Impresionante. El chico de gafas ni siquiera se dignó a salir, probablemente porque temía los comentarios de todos. El siguiente en aparecer fue Enjolras, que pareció sorprendido al ver a la chica, de hecho, pareció reconocerla. _¿Cuántas cosas me he perdido ésta noche? _Se dijo, y observó cómo el rubio, en pijama rojo, se sentó tras Bossuet, preguntando por Grantaire, al cual no veía desde anoche.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


End file.
